The ShadowClan Border
by Faith-Hope-Love-Joy
Summary: Badgerkit is an adventurous kit with a strong leader for a father. See how she saves a litter of kits and helps save her Clan!


Warriors: The ShadowClan Border

**Warriors: The ShadowClan Border**

**By Madeline MacLean**

**Intros**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: Firestar**

**Deputy: Brambleclaw**

**Medicine cat: Leafpool**

**WARRIORS**

**Graystripe**

**Millie**

**Stormfur**

**Brook**

**Dustpelt**

**Sandstorm**

**Cloudtail**

**Brackenfur**

**Birchfall**

**Whitewing**

**Thornclaw**

**Brightheart**

**Ashfur**

**Rainwhisker**

**Squirrelflight**

**Spiderleg**

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: Onestar**

**Deputy: Ashfoot**

**Medicine cat: Barkface**

**WARRIORS**

**Tornear**

**Webfoot**

**Crowfeather**

**Weaselfur**

**Owlwhisker**

**Nightcloud**

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: Leopardstar**

**Deputy: Mistyfoot**

**Medicine cat: Mothwing**

**WARRIORS**

**Blackclaw**

**Voletooth**

**Swallowtail**

**Stonestream**

**Reedwhisker**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: Blackstar**

**Deputy: Russetfur**

**Medicine cat: Littlecloud**

**WARRIORS**

**Oakfur**

**Cedarheart**

**Rowanclaw**

**Tawnypelt**

"Badgerkit, wake up!" yowled Moonkit. "We got some ShadowClan intruders!"

Morningflower licked his silver head gently. "It's _have_, Moonkit. We _have_ some ShadowClan intruders."

"Awww, Mom, geroff. Badgerkit, come ON, Darkkit and Dawnkit are already out there! Let's go!"

Badgerkit opened her startlingly green eyes and pounced on Moonkit, who shrieked in surprise. They tussled in the soft moss of the nursery for a moment, then Whitetail, the mother of Flyingkit and Pinekit, shooed them outside. There, they joined Darkkit, a she-kit with black fur and dark blue eyes, and Dawnkit, a light ginger-gold she-kit with dark brown paws, nose, and tip of the tail, with very light green eyes. They were all siblings: Moonkit, Badgerkit, Dawnkit and Darkkit. Their mother was Morningflower, and their father was Onestar, leader of WindClan.

Badgerkit's pale pelt and black stripe that ran the length of her body shone in the dawn's light. Onestar sat commandingly on the big boulder in their lake territory. "Let all cats from WindClan gather here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

The two ShadowClan cats were cowering in the gorse around the huge rock Onestar stood on, one dark gray and one tortoiseshell. Badgerkit heard a sharp intake of breath. It was Crowfeather, the black and gray warrior who helped lead the Clans to their new home. She had heard the story many times: the Twolegs had come and started ripping the forest apart with their monsters. The four Clans had journeyed to their lake homes: Crowfeather had been one of the four cats, one from each Clan, who had been chosen by StarClan to bring the cats safely to the lake. The four cats were Brambleclaw, of ThunderClan, Tawnypelt, of ShadowClan, Feathertail, of RiverClan, and Crowfeather, of WindClan. There were six cats, though: Feathertail brought her brother, Stormfur, and Brambleclaw brought his mate, Squirrelflight. Feathertail died saving Crowfeather, her true love, and Stormfur found a mate in Brook where Small Fish swim, a Tribe cat from the mountains. Both reside in ThunderClan now.

Crowfeather had a strangled look on his face. He was whispering, "Tawnypelt!"

Badgerkit suddenly understood who the tortoiseshell was: Crowfeather's friend from the journey, Tawnypelt.

The tortoiseshell turned to him, ears flattened, only to relax when she saw him. "Crowfeather!" she gasped. "Help me!"

But Crowfeather shook his head, unable to speak out against his leader.

Onestar sat down as all the cats began to gather. "ShadowClan intruders," he began, "early this morning our dawn patrol found you at our border with ThunderClan, far from the lake. Therefore you have broken our agreement of, when passing through another Clan's territory, you must stay within two tail-lengths of the water."

"Wow!" whispered Moonkit. "Dad can be so intimidating. If I were those ShadowClan, I'd be running like a scared rabbit!"

"Hush," breathed Morningflower, sweeping her black and red tail across his mouth.

"You have crossed the border of not only WindClan, but our allies, ThunderClan, too," continued Onestar. "What is the meaning of this? Do you consider all other Clans to be beneath you?" At this, yowls and screeches of defiance rose from the gathering of felines. The gray ShadowClan tom stepped forward, fur bristling, but before he could say anything, Tawnypelt laid her tail warningly over his shoulder. She said to Onestar, "Blackstar has sent us. The Twolegs have come back and are scaring the prey. Blackstar requests some of your territory."

Tornear, Webfoot and Weaselfur leapt at the ShadowClan warriors, claws outstretched, but were forced back by the command of their leader. Even Crowfeather shook with rage.

"And I suppose you went to ThunderClan with the same mousebrained idea?" hissed Onestar. Badgerkit had never seen him like this.

"N-no," stammered Tawnypelt. Even she, proud as she was, could not help but quake at the reaches of Onestar's anger. "We . . ." she hesitated. "Well, Blackstar thought…"

"Thought, did he?" snarled the WindClan leader, now pacing back and forth on the rock. "I didn't know he was so articulate!"

At this the gray tom growled, but Owlwhisker and Nightcloud, who were guarding the ShadowClan cats, hissed menacingly. "So. Blackstar _does_ fancy WindClan weak. He thinks he can strut right into our camp and ask for some territory. He's even worse than Leopardstar!" Onestar howled. At this point, he looked quite deranged. "Well, I won't have it! Take them prisoner!" Owlwhisker and Nightcloud escorted the ShadowClan cats to the medicine cat's den, where they would be staying, as the cats cleared away. Onestar leapt down from the rock and disappeared inside his den. Morningflower herded the kits back to the nursery, saying, "I must go calm your father. Go and take a nap until I get back."

As the kits ambled into the nursery, a low moan came from the far corner. Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, lay there, panting exhaustedly.

"Kits . . . coming . . ." she gasped. "Too . . . tired . . ."

Darkkit gasped, Moonkit rushed over and started comforting the gray queen, and Badgerkit was frozen. Only Dawnkit stayed calm.

"Moonkit, keep doing that. Darkkit, go find Barkface, and Badgerkit, massage Ashfoot's belly."

As Darkkit dashed from the nursery, Dawnkit and Badgerkit approached the tired deputy. Dawnkit whispered, "You're doing fine, Ashfoot. Deep breaths, now . . ."

Badgerkit gently rubbed the deputy's distended belly. She felt several lumps, and knew they were unborn kits. As she rubbed, one lump detached itself and moved away from the others. She sat back and watched as the kit slowly appeared. She picked up the newborn and placed the little tabby beside her mother's belly. As Badgerkit bent to start licking the kit, Darkkit scrambled back into the nursery, closely followed by Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, and Morningflower. Barkface set down the bundle of herbs he was carrying and nosed the new kit. "This one will be fine," he meowed. "Good job, everyone. Moonkit, Ashfoot will be fine under Dawnkit's care, so come over here and help me with the herbs. No, wait, on second thought, Dawnkit can help me with the herbs. Badgerkit, when more kits come, you lick them, all right? This is a big litter."

"What should I do?" Darkkit asked.

"You massage Ashfoot's belly some more," answered Barkface.

"And me?" questioned Morningflower.

"Get Tornear. He's Ashfoot's mate."

Badgerkit licked the small scrap of fur for a long time, but it did not move. At first she thought Barkface had been wrong: there was no way this sorry creature could live. But then the kitten stirred. She nudged her mother's belly with tiny paws, looking for milk. When she found what she wanted, she latched on and suckled fiercely. Badgerkit noticed another newborn, so she licked the gray tabby, which looked just like Ashfoot. After a while, he stirred too, and joined his sister in feeding. Ashfoot was still panting heavily, and after a few more kits, she fell on her side, gasping for breath. At this point, Tornear and Morningflower arrived. Tornear rushed forward and nuzzled Ashfoot, who managed a tired, rusty purr. Barkface sniffed the five kits carefully, going over the tabby, the gray tabby, a white kit, a ginger kit, and a golden kit. Barkface nodded expertly, saying, "You have fine healthy kits, and you, Ashfoot, you just need some rest."

Tornear purred loudly. "What should we name them?" he asked Ashfoot. "I think we ought to let Morningflower's kits name one each, and let Onestar name the last," Ashfoot answered.

"I'll fetch him," said Barkface instantly. "But after this, Tornear, out, and Ashfoot, sleep."

Onestar soon joined them. He chose to name the small tabby, the firstborn. "You should call her Lightningkit, for StarClan told me five strong kits would grow into five strong warriors, and she is the firstborn." He rested his muzzle onto Lightningkit's head. Ashfoot nodded, approving his choice.

Next was Moonkit. He thought for a moment, then, resting his head on the golden tabby, said, "I think you should name him Sunkit, for this will be a powerful warrior, with loyalty as bright as the sun." Ashfoot again nodded her approval.

Darkkit stepped forward. She licked the white kit gently, saying in an uncharacteristic softness, "You should name her Snowkit, for in battle she will be as fierce and unforgiving as the cold winds of Leafbare." Ashfoot sighed softly.

Dawnkit rested her muzzle on the ginger kit, suggesting, "You should name him Branchkit, for I can see he will be a swift climber." Ashfoot purred.

Finally, Badgerkit rested her nose gently on the gray tabby. She said, "You should name this one Stormkit, in honor of the brave RiverClan warrior." Ashfoot nodded again. Tornear purred even louder, if possible.

Two moons later, Onestar called another meeting. Badgerkit, Dawnkit, Moonkit, and Darkkit padded out of the nursery, heads raised proudly and pelts shimmering delicately. They were followed by the tumbling, squealing kits of Ashfoot's, and more slowly, Whitetail and her kits, Pinekit and Flyingkit. Pinekit's dark brown fur and Flyingkit's tan and gray fur shone like warriors of StarClan. As Whitetail's kits would now be coming apprentices, she would care for Ashfoot's, because Ashfoot needed to get back to her deputy duties.

Onestar sat again at the top of the rock. The ShadowClan cats had been released a moon ago; now it was time for the six kits to become apprentices.

Onestar looked down at the kits with a twinkle in his eyes: four of them were his. He spoke loudly, saying, "It is time again for one of my favorite duties: naming new apprentices." He leapt off the boulder. "Darkkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Darkpaw. Ashfoot, you are in need of an apprentice, so teach Darkpaw everything you know.

"Moonkit, you will be known as Moonpaw, and Tornear, you will take Moonpaw on as an apprentice.

"Dawnkit, Barkface has asked me if you may take on the job of a medicine cat. If you accept, you will be Dawnpaw, medicine cat apprentice."

Dawnpaw nodded excitedly and went to sit with Barkface.

"Badgerkit, you will be Badgerpaw, and I will be your mentor." Badgerpaw gasped. It was a big honor to have the Clan leader as your mentor. Onestar carried on. "Pinekit, your mentor will be Crowfeather, and you will be Pinepaw now. Crowfeather, teach young Pinepaw everything about bravery.

"And last but certainly not least, Flyingkit. You will be Flyingpaw now, and your mentor will be Webfoot. Webfoot, teach Flyingpaw everything you know."

A cheer went out for the new apprentices, but it was cut short as Weaselfur and Owlwhisker, who had been out on patrol, hurtled into the camp.

Owlwhisker collapsed, and Barkface and Dawnpaw hurried forward. Barkface sniffed him, then reported, "He's fainted from exhaustion!"

Weaselfur gasped for breath. "Shadow . . . Clan . . . at . . . ThunderClan . . . border . ." he panted.

The camp was in an uproar in an instant. Queens raced to the nursery to check on their kits, warriors darted everywhere, and Ashfoot bellowed orders, but silence was only brought by Onestar, who screeched, "STOP!"

Every cat in the camp froze immediately. Moonpaw, who had frozen in mid-leap, crashed to the ground, then scrambled up again. Onestar checked to be sure he had everyone's attention, and then said, "We will come prepared for a fight. I will take a battle patrol of . . ."

He studied the crowd carefully, then continued. " . . .Ashfoot, myself, Crowfeather, Tornear, Flyingpaw, Moonpaw, and Badgerpaw."

"Can't I come?" pleaded Darkpaw.

Onestar's eyes glimmered with understanding, but he shook his head. "If we fail in keeping ShadowClan off our territory, it will be up to you to protect the elders and kits."

Darkpaw gasped, then nodded vigorously. All of Morningflower's kits had developed a special bond to Ashfoot's kits.

The warrior patrol made its' way through WindClan territory until they reached the stream that marked their border with ThunderClan. There they stood: Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader with several other warriors behind him, including the deputy, Russetfur, and Crowfeather's friend, Tawnypelt. Badgerpaw turned to see how Crowfeather had reacted to this. He looked sad, but determined, and Badgerpaw knew that if he was faced with the choice, he would choose his Clan over Tawnypelt.

Blackstar said loudly. "We will give you one last chance. Give us part of your territory now and we will leave you in peace."

"Never!" spat Onestar.

"Very well," said Blackstar coldly. "ShadowClan, attack!"

ShadowClan bounded over the stream and straight into battle. A tabby apprentice bowled Badgerpaw over, biting her shoulder fiercely. She yowled her rage, clawing great rifts into her enemy's belly. The blood poured, but the ShadowClan cat held on. Badgerpaw suddenly had an idea. She went limp, like she was giving up. The apprentice howled triumphantly, then went in for the killing bite. Just as Badgerpaw felt his teeth sink into her throat, she bucked. The cat landed with a thump, and ran screeching into ThunderClan territory, blood still streaming from his wounds.

Badgerpaw looked around. Moonpaw was struggling under Tawnypelt's weight, and she raced in to help him. Moonpaw was trapped as Tawnypelt sunk in her teeth, but Badgerpaw wasn't about to let her brother die. She leapt onto Tawnypelt's shoulders. The ShadowClan warrior yowled and tried to shake Badgerpaw off, who was now raking her claws down the sides of her opponent. She bit down hard on Tawnypelt's shoulder, then released the warrior. She tore off into the bushes and did not come back.

Badgerpaw looked around again. Blackstar was battling Onestar. Tornear was against Russetfur, and Ashfoot sent Cedarheart running for home. Noticing he and Russetfur were the only ones left, Blackstar tore his tail away from Onestar's teeth and screeched, "Retreat! ShadowClan, retreat!"

He turned to growl at Onestar, "This is not over! This battle is one of many!" And with that, he bounded into ThunderClan territory and was soon lost in the undergrowth.

As Onestar led WindClan back to the camp, Badgerpaw caught up with him and asked, "Aren't you worried about Blackstar?"

Onestar looked at her and said, "We have beat him once, and we can do it again."


End file.
